Sin responsabilidades, sin títulos, sin corona
by Jota707
Summary: Pequeño fragmento ubicado al final del episodio 7x02 "Varmints" o "Plagas" Donde Marceline hace un repaso de todos los momentos que la llevaron ahí: A tener a Bonnibel durmiendo sobre su hombro,y como se siente con respecto a eso. One-Shot. Bublinne


_**Hola, es el primer One-Shot Bubbline que escribo. Tenia muchas ganas de escribir uno desde que empecé a tomarle gusto a la pareja así qué aquí está.**_

 _ **La verdad es que estoy con un Long-Fic, que poco (por no decir nada) tiene que ver con esto. Pero hablando con una de las chicas que siguen mi Fic KorrAsami, empecé a traerla al lado obscuro, y le presenté a esta pareja y se la metí por los ojos y bueno. Recordé las ganas que tenia de escribir algo sobre ellas, así que aquí está.**_

 _ **Y bueno aunque parezca muy Random, le quiero dedicar el One-Shot a Obini. Con la esperanza de que le agarre tan buen gusto a esta pareja como se lo he agarrado yo.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, este One-Shot es hecho sin fines de lucro. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

—Esta bien. — Bonnibel bostezó, aceptando la petición de Marceline de quedarse a vigilar por ella. —No me dejes dormir mucho tiempo. —Dijo a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre el hombro de la reina vampiro —Prométeme que me despertaras en quince minutos. — Concluyó, para luego quedarse profundamente dormida.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

—Lo prometo. —Fue lo único que pude decir.

Estaba paralizada. Sentir a Bonnie tan cerca hacia que un extraño cosquilleo recorriera mi cuerpo. Exactamente igual que hace muchos años atrás, demasiados para un alma mortal. Pero para alguien como nosotras, que llevábamos en este mundo más tiempo del que nunca vivirían Finn, o incluso Jake. Parecía tan… Cercano.

La noche que me marché, cuando entendí que en su mundo de ser "la perfecta princesa Bonnibel" no había espacio para alguien como yo. Alguien qué además de distraerla de sus importantes deberes reales, sólo le causaba problemas. Aunque ella dijera que esas cosas no importaban, que a pesar de que se molestara o irritara yo seguiría siendo su problema… Sólo su problema. Pero a pesar de todas esas palabras, promesa, noches en vela, y sentimientos, me alejó; involuntariamente o no, lo hizo.

Y yo, a su vez, no podía seguir a su lado. Quería más de lo que ella jamás podría darme. Sentía que cada vez la necesitaba más, pero en respuesta obtenía menos. Así que preferí huir, irme lejos, olvidarla, volver a esa vida de vagar por el mundo en soledad, ya lo había hecho varias veces, había aprendido a vivir sin mi madre y sin mi padre. Había aceptado que el Simón que conocí no volvería, que la mayoría de mis amigos eran mortales y por lo tanto perecerían, y yo seguiría aquí, sola.

Pensé que lo había logrado, pensé que podía volver y verla, y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso en mi iluso e inocente pensamiento llegué a creer que podríamos ser amigas y sólo eso. Sin embargo, ni si quiera pude volver a la casa del árbol. Demasiados recuerdos de ella. De mí. De nosotras. De todos esos días y noches, que por escasas horas dejaba de ser la princesa Bubblegum, gobernante del dulce reino y protectora de la dulce gente; Y era sólo Bonnie, mi Bonnie, sin responsabilidades, sin títulos, ni corona e incluso algunas veces sin ropa. Así que decidí dejarles la casa aquellos dos. Después de todo, ellos eran los nuevos héroes y protagonistas de esta historia. Nosotras hace muchos años que habíamos dejado de serlo.

Decidí visitarla la misma noche de mi llegada. Y como era de esperarse seguía molesta, me miro con odio y resentimiento. Me arrojo un par de cosas, me dijo lo idiota que había sido. Me abrazó, y me dijo que me había extrañado. Para luego molestarse y pedirme que me largara de su palacio real, y que no me perdonaría jamás por lo que hice. Así era ella, enojona, bipolar y orgullosa, tan orgullosa como yo. Pero sabía que me perdonaría algún día, así como yo terminé perdonándola a ella.

Quizás por eso me sorprendió tanto saber que aun la conservara. La camisa que alguna vez dejé en su habitación, y que nunca quiso devolverme porque decía que dormiría con ella aquellas noches en las que yo no estuviera ahí, así podría sentirme cerca. Recuerdo haberme sonrojado tanto, que pude alimentarme a mí misma con el rojo de mis mejillas. Ella sólo sonrió, con esas sonrisas que sólo me dedicaba a mí, muy distinta a la que tenía que fingir con las otras princesas. O a la que le dedicaba a su dulce gente, incluso muy distinta que la que le daba a Finn y a Jake, esas sonrisas que eran sólo mías.

Después de ese día me acostumbre a ir a visitarla de nuevo, a veces estaba despierta y podíamos charlar de cualquier cosa hasta que yo la sacara de quicio, o ella me sacara de quicio a mí. Otras veces dormía, con algún libro encima, o desarropada, o en su mesa de trabajo. Me limitaba a guardar su libro, arroparla o pasarla a su cama y luego me iba, varias veces creí oírte susurrar mi nombre entre sueños, o como si supieras de mi presencia, pero me convencí a mí misma de que era mi imaginación. Y otras veces estaba tan inmersa en algún trabajo que ni si quiera notaba mi presencia, podía pasar horas observándola. Lo más curioso era que la ventana del balcón siempre estaba abierta para mí, Estuviera despierta, dormida u ocupada. Era como si siempre me estuviera esperando. Como hace muchos años atrás.

Por eso no dude a la hora de pedirle ayuda. Necesitaba recuperar a Hambo, y sabía que a pesar de que Finn y Jake fueran los héroes de turno, no había nadie en toda la tierra de Ooo en quien pudiera confiar tanto como en ella. Hambo era el único recuerdo que me quedaba de Simón, de quien una vez fue y de todo lo que hizo por mí. Necesitaba tenerlo de vuelta, y aunque Bonnie no entendía del todo por qué un oso de peluche era tan importante para mí, no dudo a la hora de intercambiar su bien más preciado, por el mío. Y yo, con ese despiste que me caracteriza, no fui capaz de darme cuenta de eso hasta mucho después. Bonnie, había entregado la camiseta que le regale, a cambio del único recuerdo que tenia de Simón. Había hecho eso por mí, sin dudas ni remordimientos.

Ese día me di cuenta de que ella seguía estando ahí para mí, y que a diferencia de todas aquellas personas que entraron y salieron de mi vida, ella siempre iba ahí, ella no iba a irse. Por eso me sentí tan impotente esta noche, al llegar a su castillo y enterarme de que había perdido su dulce reino, y que yo además de no poder haber hecho nada para ayudarla, ni si quiera me había enterado de ello. Había estado tan metida en mis asuntos que ni si quiera me había molestado en ver como estaba ella. Ella siempre ha sido así, como hoy, es como si siempre tuviera algo que probar.

Acaricie su chicloso cabello rosa.

Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía dormir tan tranquila. Ni si quiera las noches que la veía en su habitación en el palacio. La última vez que recuerdo haberla visto dormir tan plácidamente fueron aquellas noches en las que dormía entre mis brazos, hace demasiados años. Me gusta pensar que duerme así porque está conmigo, pero de seguro son sólo ideas mías.

—A veces te exiges tanto. — No sé en qué momento comencé a hablar. —Que se te olvida que también tienes que cuidar de ti misma. —

La tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé flotando hasta su nueva habitación, en esa vieja cabaña, que para nada le hacía justicia a una rosa monarca como ella, la tendí en su nueva cama vieja y desgastada, y la arropé.

—Perdona Bonnie, sé qué te prometí qué te despertaría en quince minutos, pero necesitas descansar. — Involuntariamente mi mano acaricio su mejilla. — Yo me encararé de que las alimañas no molesten tu nuevo reino de calabazas. — Sonreí ante lo tonto del enunciado. Pero sabía que para ti esas calabazas ahora eran importantes.

Me di media vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta de la habitación. No sin antes voltear una última vez a comprobar que estaba bien. Pero cuando por fin iba a salir, la escuche.

—Marceline. — Volví a sonreír. Al parecer, si susurraba mi nombre en sueños. —No quiero que te marches. — Las palabras que esperaba oír aquella noche, pero que nunca salieron de su boca.

Volví a acercarme.

—Fui una idiota por irme. — Susurre en un hilo de voz, sabía que estaba dormida, pero aun así tenía miedo de que pudiera oírme. —Lo siento. — No sabía en qué momento había pasado, pero las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por mi rostro, la había extrañado tanto.

Me había hecho tanta falta, incluso ahora que estaba aquí a su lado. Incluso las noches en las que me recibía en tu habitación para que habláramos de cualquier cosa como antes. Incluso cuando teníamos una aventura como la de hoy. Incluso en el preciso momento en el que se apoyó de mi hombro para dormir. No importa lo cerca que la tuviera, me seguía haciendo falta. Porque incluso ahora, seguía queriendo más de ella, la seguía necesitando más que a nadie, más que a nada. Incluso ahora, tantos años después, yo…

—Yo te sigo amando. —Esta vez mis palabras no fueron un susurro, y ella ya no estaba dormida, sus ojos habían estado abiertos desde hace un par de minutos.

—Siempre tengo el mismo sueño. — Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Mientras una de sus manos temerosamente se enredaba en mi cabello. —Es de la noche en la que te fuiste… Llamo a tú nombre y te pido que te quedes… —Sus ojos empezaban a volverse cristalinos. — Pero tú ya estás muy lejos para escucharme. —Su voz se quebraba con cada palabra. — Entonces entiendo que es tarde… Y despierto. — Las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla, de nuevo.

—Bonnie…— No sabía que decir. —Te… tengo que ir a vigilar tu huer…— Lo siguiente que sentí fueron esos dulces labios obligándome de la forma más sublime que existe a hacer silencio.

—Sin responsabilidades, Marcy…— Dijo, separándose ligeramente de mis labios, para volver a besarlos. Mientras sus manos se aferraban más a mi cuello, obligándome a besarla con más fuerza.

—…Sin títulos, Bonnie — Continúe yo, mientras la obligaba a sentarse sobre la cama para besarla con más comodidad, mientas mis manos se aferraban a su cintura.

—Sin coronas…— Siguió con una sonrisa cómplice que no pude ver, pero que pude sentir dibujándose sobre mis labios.

Ahí estaba la dulce mujer de que la que seguía enamorada. Tal y como me gustaba, sin su pesada corona, sin sus pesados títulos de "princesa" o "monarca" o "reina". Aferrándose a mi cuello con la misma fuerza con la que yo me aferraba a su cintura, deseándome, de la misma manera en la que yo la había estado deseando a ella. Amándome, justo como yo no había podido dejar de amarla a ella. El sabor de sus labios, el roce de sus manos, su aliento, el olor de detrás de su cuello. El sabor del rosa de su piel.

Pasé de besar su boca a besar su cuello, mientras mis manos se deslizaban por su abdomen, hasta sacar su camisa, ella quitaba mi chaqueta de universitaria entre pequeños gemidos que se esforzaba por reprimir. Pero que tarde o temprano terminarían saliendo, libres.

—Sin ropa…— Concluí.

Esa noche nuestros cuerpos se entregaron el uno al otro, de nuevo, como hace años. Como si hubieran estado esperando por el anhelado reencuentro, como si ellos supieran mejor que nosotras lo que iba a pasar. Su roce, su aroma, su sabor, su tacto. En una cabaña, en lo alto de una colina alejado de todo lujo, de todo título de princesa y de toda corona. Siendo sólo Bonnibel. Bonnie, para mí. Y yo siendo sólo Marceline. Marcy, para ella. No debí irme, pensé. "No debí dejarla ir" es lo que me gusta imaginar que pensó ella.

La necesitaba tanto como ella me necesitaba a mí, fue mi error pensar que yo era la única que dependía de su amor, fue mi error no darme cuenta de que yo también era un pilar en su vida, fue mi culpa no haber notado que la única diferencia era que ella era más fuerte que yo. Que ella también me extrañaba y que ella también sufría todas esas citas que tuvo que cancelar, porque tenía compromisos reales. Todas esas veladas que me quede esperándola y nunca llegó, porque tuvo alguna emergencia en el reino. Fui egoísta por pensar que ella no me necesitaba, y que yo sólo le estorbaba, cuando en realidad sólo quería pedirme a gritos que me quedara. Pero ahora lo sabía, ella me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella. Y esta vez no iba a fallarle.

—Te amo. — Susurró, al momento que descansaba su cabeza en mi regazo. Y me rodeaba con sus brazos. —No me dejes dormir mucho tiempo. Despiértame en quince minutos. — Fue lo último que escuché, antes de quedarme tan profunda y tranquilamente dormida, como ella.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En las afueras de la cabaña, increíblemente, la plaga no había molestado a los nuevos ciudadanos/calabazas de la dulce princesa. Sin embargo, se podía escuchar algo más, una voz que, desde hace hora, preguntaba lo mismo.

—¿Ya puedo volver? —

Sin recibir respuesta alguna. Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo Bubblegum había decidido desprenderse de la poca responsabilidad que le quedaba. Aunque era inevitable que más temprano que tarde Marceline la ayudara a recuperar su reino, su corana y sus responsabilidades. Pero por esa noche no era princesa de nada. Por esa noche no llevaría un elegante vestido ni una imponente corona. Por esa noche, era Bonnibel Bubblegum, una chica enamorada de su mayor problema, un problema que era sólo suyo, y que no tenía interés en resolver. Un problema que quería conservar por toda la eternidad.

* * *

 _ **Genial, llegaste hasta el final. Primero que nada quiero agradecerte por haberte tomado unos minutos de tu, de seguro valioso tiempo, para leer este One-Shot. Espero de corazón que haya sido de tu agrado. Y por favor, Si crees que valió la pena, por favor, no te olvides de comentar, no tienen ni idea de lo mucho que eso alienta a uno el escritor para seguir trayéndoles cosas como esta. Por otro lado sí no te gustó o no fue de tu agrado, anímate a comentar también, toda critica constructiva es bien recibida.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir me despido. Nos leemos luego.**_


End file.
